Ciano
by Noah Black
Summary: Willian andava sozinho pelos corredores da residência, à espreita de que sua filha aparecesse de repente entre qualquer porta. Mas Dominique era contraste – e nunca iria reaparecer porque isso simplesmente não lhe convinha."


"_A sensação de poder ir quando achasse conveniente._"

* * *

_**Ciano**_

Por Noah Black.

* * *

_**Ciano é a cor do mar em pequenas profundidades**_

Willian acariciava os longos fios louros e ruivos da filha que mantinha a cabeça sobre suas pernas. Ela já estava grande demais para ser carregada no colo e, para o íntimo desespero de Willian, grande demais para ser protegida por ele.

- Você tem certeza disso, Nic?!

A filha do meio. Em que passado ele teria se imaginado pai de três adoráveis criaturinhas, tão diferentes entre si, e que aquela que ele via sua imagem e semelhança seria a única que ele jamais poderia prender sob suas asas paternas?

- Se você disser que não quer eu vá--

- Você deixaria de ir?

Os olhos dela eram tão mais azuis que os da mãe e tão diferentes de Victoire ou Louis. Eram claros. Eram azuis. Eram verdes e azuis. Eram _cianos._

Dominique, que passava entre os dedos o anel que ganhara dos pais quando fizera dezesseis anos, ergueu os olhos para encarar a figura paterna. Bill bem sabia que ela não diria nem que sim e tampouco que não.

Seria apenas o olhar obtuso e uma pergunta em seguida, como sempre o fazia quando não estava certa do que queria. E isso era especialmente raro; o único momento em que ele poderia agir como um _pai_.

- Você se permitiria isso, pai? Quer dizer, você agiria contra a minha decisão?

- Oras, mas não foi você quem disse que seu quisesse... – e então notara que ela nada disse. Havia interrompido e, agora, jamais saberia o que ela diria. – Charlie está de acordo?

- Foi ele quem me chamou, pai.

Bill sentiu o coração falhar. Gostava tanto do irmão que não notara que ele também via em Dominique uma filha. E, depois, que isso o impedia de ser um pai completamente.

Por várias noites, ao deitar a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, visualizava a cabeça loura de Fleur e não enxergava ali vestígios de fios ruivos – e também não os via entre os cabelos de Victoire e tão menos em Louis.

Olhava o quarto e podia sentir o cheiro das duas, menos de Dominique. Podia lembrar-se, com uma vasta quantidade de detalhes, de todas as noites que Vic correra para debaixo do cobertor dos pais com medo dos trovões.

Mas nunca Nic.

Buscava, dentro de si, o exato dia em que desvencilhara a filha do laço familiar que envolvia a todos os Weasley. E nunca o encontrava.

Bem, na verdade ele sabia onde estava o erro – só queria ausentar-se da culpa.

- Você se lembra de quando m chamava de _papai_?

- Quando eu tinha uns nove anos?!

- É. – Mentiu.

Aos nove, Dominique não estava ali para que ele pudesse saber quanto centímetros crescera naquele verão e nem quantos machucados no joelho conseguira.

Ela simplesmente não estivera.

- Mas Victoire ainda me chama assim.

- Pai – Dominique levantou-se e ficou sentada na outra extremidade do sofá. Colocou o anel de volta no dedo e ajeitou a pulseira de linha que Bill desgostava. – Se você me chamou até aqui para falar sobre o que eu costumava fazer ou não e o que Victoire ainda--

- Não!!! – Interrompeu Bill, ainda de olhos presos nas linhas da pulseira. Vermelho, rosa, amarelo, roxo. Vermelho, rosa, amarelo, roxo. Charlie havia feito aquela pulseira para ela. – Eu só quero passar os últimos minutos que me restam com a minha filhinha. – Puxou de volta para que encostasse a cabeça sobre suas pernas. – Isso eu posso?

- Pode. – Aquiesceu a loura enferrujada, sorrindo para ele.

- Então... você está certa que quer isso?

Dominique puxou a mão de Bill e começou a dedilhar sobre as pontas dos dedos dele. A mão dela era tão menor e mais suave que a sua – assim como eram as das outras filhas -, e, sentindo-a brincar consigo, Bill podia se sentir um pai.

Mas só naquele momento.

- Nic?

- Dominique, pai. Será que depois de dezessete anos pedindo para não me chamar assim, você poderia se lembrar uma vez? – Um olhar tão crítico lhe era lançado que ele não poderia deixar de concluir que ela _realmente_ não gostava daquilo.

- Desculpe, querida... – Voltou a afagar os cabelos dela, embalando um gostoso cafuné que a fez encolher-se para mais perto dele.

- Eu tenho certeza, pai.

Por tantas vezes ela já partira, mas, agora, Willian sentia que seria definitivo – mesmo que ela jurasse que voltaria no natal. Só que nada daquilo era culpa dela, pois era ele quem havia implantado dentro da essência de sua filha a sensação de sempre poder partir sem querer voltar.

A sensação de poder ir quando achasse conveniente.

- E você vai destinar um gol para mim?

- Eu nem sei se terei a oportunidade de jogar...

* * *

_**A cor complementar do ciano é o vermelho**_

Os dias sucederam de forma mais rápida que Willian podia contar.

Aquela noite em que ele gastara sentado no sofá, gravando em sua mente a textura de cada fio de cabelo de Dominique, há muito já se fora. Hoje, apenas restava a cama de lençol vermelho de um quarto vazio.

Hoje já era mais que natal – e Nic não havia voltado, e nem ido.

A casa ainda tinha a mesma alegria. Louis tornava-se, cada vez mais, a criança serelepe que já havia sido pressuposto para ela e Victoire ascendia na empresa de moda rapidamente.

Fleur voltara a trabalhar fora e, uma vez na semana, a casa ficava em silêncio.

E hoje era dia do silêncio.

Willian andava sozinho pelos corredores da residência, à espreita de que sua filha aparecesse de repente entre qualquer porta. Mas Dominique era contraste – e nunca iria reaparecer porque isso simplesmente não lhe convinha.

Bill queria dizer para si mesmo que a culpada de tudo era apenas ela. Mas ele sabia que não.

Se não tivesse mandado-a para a casa de Charlie quando tinha oito anos, talvez, hoje, ela não conseguisse sair de casa. Se tivesse agüentado todas as circunstâncias, hoje, ela estaria sentada com ele, sorvendo de um chá e dizendo que se importava, só não entendia.

Se tivesse sido pai quando foi necessário, talvez, hoje, Dominique ainda o chamasse de papai.

Mas ele não fora.

Antes de partir, ela vestira uma blusa vermelha e ele bem notara como aquela cor ficava bem nela. Sua boca era extremamente vermelha, como se, durante todo o ano, fosse inverno, e suas maçãs levemente coradas. As unhas sempre eram pintadas pela cor viva e todos os acessórios que ela se dispunha a usar levavam, consigo, o contraste de Dominique Weasley e vermelho.

Talvez devesse culpar ao Lupin por toda aquela situação. Ele arruinara o relacionamento entre as irmãs e entre a família – e arruinara a vida dela.

- Mas o que estou dizendo? – E sorriu.

Bebeu um gole do chá enquanto olhava a paisagem que o litoral lhe proporcionava.

_- Pai. Eu tenho de falar com você._

_- Pode falar, querida._

_- Não aqui, pai. É particular._

_Fleur lançara um olhar inquisitivo para Bill, mas este apenas se levantou da mesa e acompanhou a filha até a poltrona de seu escritório._

_Dominique sentou-se e olhou para o chão, respirando com toda a integridade dos pulmões. Ela não era de esconder nada, porque simplesmente não lhe era viável._

_- Então, querida?_

_Os olhos, tão cianos e dilatados, rapidamente conectaram-se aos olhos verdes acastanhados dele. Seus lábios estavam violentamente avermelhados._

_- Por favor, Nic, são 7:30 da manhã e--_

Não se lembrava do que pensara e de como tudo prosseguira dali em diante. Todas as vezes que buscava essa imagem, era sempre as mesmas palavras que se ecoavam em sua cabeça.

_- Estou grávida._

Não podia culpar Teddy. Nic era encantadora apenas por ser alheia ao que convinha para o mundo. Desde o começo, Bill tinha noção de que Vic não era o que o afilhado de Harry precisava, exatamente por ele _necessitar _de atenção.

E Vic nunca conseguia suprir isso nela mesma. Mas Nic... Nic era dinamismo. As coisas mudavam constantemente e o que antes lhe era favorável no agora já não era mais, o que antes lhe agradava no agora já a entediava.

E Teddy era dinâmico e sabia como deixar sempre viva a curiosidade idiossincrásica de Dominique.

* * *

_**Vermelho é uma cor exultante e até enervante**_

Ele, como pai, como Willian Weasley, primogênito de uma família de sete filhos, achou que tinha o controle de tudo. E tal sentimento ratificou-se quando segurou Vic, pela primeira vez, em seus braços.

E quando segurou sua outra filha, sentia que podia dominar tudo. E quando Louis nasceu, tinha a sensação de que tudo escorregava por seus dedos.

Naquela época, Dominique estava com Charlie, acreditando, inocentemente até então, que estava em uma viagem de férias com o tio. E Bill gostava de saber que ela cria nisso, porque a verdade corroeria as bases familiares.

Bill tinha sido o mais inocente de todos.

Ele só notara que havia perdido grande parte de sua filha quando esta voltou – já bem crescida e bem formada. E ela sabia que ficara tanto tempo longe dos pais porque era um tanto pertinente e relutante em suas constantes brigas com Vic.

Mas Dominique nunca jogara na cara dos pais que eles preferiram vê-la longe deles a tentar enfrentar a situação.

Foi somente assim que Bill entendera que Nic nunca se importaria com o que pensavam dela ou – pior – com quem a rodeava.

É, foi nesse momento – e não quando recebera a carta de Charlie dizendo que ela não queria voltar.

Mas para quê lamentar por tantos erros? Por que isso agora? Nic estava longe e nunca chegara até a casa de Charlie e, tampouco, pisara no campo das Harpias.

* * *

_**E ciano é a cor do céu pela manhã**_

Talvez tivesse esperançoso de que Nic, como nunca gostava de ser chamada, entendesse por que ele se importava com ela. Afinal, eram pai e filha – _ainda._

Mas, se ela voltasse, mostraria que se importava com ele e, então, estaria agindo contra a sua natureza.

Olhou para o chá e, depois, para a tênue linha do mar que era visível dali. As ondas estavam calmas e, devido à maré alta, a água jorrava pelos bancos de areias, ternamente.

Havia uma criança que mal conseguia andar correndo pela fina areia.

Como seria que Dominique estava? Como ela estava cuidando de uma criança se não compreendia as razões pelas quais laços sentimentais se formavam? Como ela poderia acordar à noite? Como...

Willian podia notar as lágrimas que formavam no canto dos olhos. E aquela criança que corria na praia? Seria ela capaz de entender o que é ter uma mãe? Seria capaz de entender que pais também erram e pagam, todo dia, por tais erros?

Porque não ver Dominique por perto era um castigo. Sua negligência tornara-se vazio.

Saiu de casa, com hobbie e tudo, com a xícara entre os dedos, e caminhou em direção ao banco de areia onde a criança brincava.

E foi assim, dando um passo atrás do outro, que seu coração começou a falhar e o constante pulsar deste começou a intensificar.

Eram os cabelos de cores contrastadas, a cor complementar de seus olhos presa à boca e modo desleixado que estava deitada sobre a canga. Eram o louro mesclado à ferrugem, o rouge tingindo os lábios e a cor daquele mar dentro dos olhos.

Ela o olhou exatamente como fizera naquela noite. Um olhar obtuso, obrigando a testa a franzir-se e, devido ao ralo Sol, um olhar fechar-se levemente.

O que deveria fazer? Pedir desculpas e implorar para que voltasse? Ou apenas continuar ébrio pela imagem que não sabia se era fantasia ou realidade? Não. Nada disso seria o suficiente.

Os anos que passaram em nada se refletiram nela. Ainda era uma criança, um ser de desapego, de virilidade. Um ser descontraído e que não perguntava o porquê das coisas simplesmente por não estar apta a compreender as relações estabelecidas.

Deixou as pernas penderem e seu corpo ceder à gravidade. Encostou-se no braço dela e _tudo era realmente real._ E não se deixou levar pela força do hábito.

- _Dominique._

E ela já não estava mais ali.

Nunca esteve.

* * *

Noah Black tem um quê doentio pela questão que ela mesma implantou em Dominique Weasley. E pede perdão por isso, uma vez que ela sabe que não são todos que acompanham suas fics e, por conseuência, sua linha de raciocínio.

A fic não está betada, então, se encontrarem algum erro, please, let me know.

**Morgana Onirica, sempre.**


End file.
